Discussion utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine/Archive 13
Welcome to my talkpage, ! Here are some tips to help you communicate with me: :*Please continue any conversation on the page where it was started. :*Add or respond to an existing conversation under the existing heading. ::*Indent your comment when replying by using an appropriate number of asterisks '*'. ::*Create a new heading if the original conversation is archived. :*To initiate a new conversation on this page ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} click on this link. :*You should sign your comments. You can do this automatically by typing four tildes (~~~~). :Please note that i have NO obligations to answer any messages I recieve here and that if i answer, in order to keep the discussion in one place, i'll answer Here. Talk Archives: Archive 1 /Archive 2 / Archive 3 / 4/ 5 / Archive 6 / Archive 7/8|Archive 9 / Archive 11 / Archive 12'' ---- Renommage d'images Yop Jarky. C'était juste pour te demander d'écrser une redirection quand tu renommes tes images^^ Merci à toi ~ ---- Ordre de Séo (^_^) ----- J'sais pas trop, déso, demande à Seo, elle t'expliquera surement (pense) ---- C'est bon, j'ai envoyé ton projet à Seo et lui est expliqué^^ . DSinon, désolé d'insister, mais tu peux vraiement rien faire pour que ton script écrase la redirection ? :/ ---- Si, c'est vrai que c'est ça le principal XDD. Bon, je te laisse à ton boulot, je vais me coucher moi. A+ ---- Yo Jar. Va voir la réponse de Séo à ton script. Demande de contact sur Skype Salut Jar pourrais-tu me passé ton Skype '^^ ? Re:JPG Yo, ok pour ton truc sale floodeur (c:) [[User:Heat Fist Ño Ace|''Heat Fist]] [[Discussion Utilisateur:Heat Fist Ño Ace|Ño]] [[Spécial:Contributions/Heat Fist Ño Ace|' Ace]] juillet 9, 2015 à 04:55 (UTC) Salut, Emperor. Viens dès que possible, s'te plaît ! :) http://fr.le-reve-de-light.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat Merci d'avance, [[User:Seiya_du_Sagittaire|'''Seiya]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit548639037bleach_fullbring_by_sideburn004_d3jc8mi.jpg[[User talk:Seiya_du_Sagittaire|'Sagittaire']] juillet 10, 2015 à 21:59 (UTC) Images renommées Salut Jar~ ^^ Dis moi... en fait tu renommes quoi dans les images ? Parce que renommer c'est bien, enlever le 120px/250px c'est bien aussi mais... "Figuarts Boa Hancock White" c'est français ça ? (pense) Donc je veux que t'arrêtes de renommer les images définitivement, j'suis désolée mais repasser derrière toi ça m'énerve légèrement ^^" A plus tard ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juillet 11, 2015 à 09:33 (UTC) Images à renommer Je te préviens juste que les images à renommer sont désormais en stand by en effet les admins vont faire un état des lieux voilà donc ne renomme plus rien ça vaut aussi pour tout le monde. ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ juillet 14, 2015 à 07:44 (UTC) ---- Salut Jar, Les descriptions d'images, c'est comme le renommage, j'veux plus qu'on le fasse non plus ! Je pensais que t'avais compris mais visiblement non. En plus je viens de vérifier, il va falloir que je repasse derrière toi donc, ça sert à rien que tu les fasses ! Merci d'avance :) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juillet 16, 2015 à 10:08 (UTC) Modifs Page Mugi Yo Jar. Je voulais juste te demander de ne pas modifier les pages des mugiwaras, comme tu l'a fait pour celle de Nami, car certains membres sont entrain de s'occuper de les refaire complètement. Merci^^ Important Yo, Je voudrais te parler d'un truc, si tu pouvais effectivement passer en MP sur le tchat ca serait cool. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910153223/solorsean/fr/images/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil [[Spécial:Contributions/CrocoboyMr0|'CrocoboyMr0']] Discussion http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910153223/solorsean/fr/images/5/5e/Croco_006.gif septembre 12, 2015 à 22:38 (UTC) Salut, concernant la page "tome 61 à 70" J'ai décidé de mettre des pipelink uniquement pour mettre la traduction originale des nouveaux tomes de One Piece, ils sont pas à jour sur les pages wikia par exemple Hyouzou dans la traduction originale c'est Hyozo, idem pour Tony-Tony Chopper etc.., je l'ai fait depuis le tome 1 donc je le fais jusqu'à la fin. Cdlt. Scatosaure (discussion) septembre 16, 2015 à 17:57 (UTC) Help ! Hi Emporio ! J espere que tu vas bien. J ai un service a te demander, voila est ce que tu pourrais debloquer toutes ces pages stp *Tout les membres de la Donquichotte Family (anciens/actuels) et tout leur pouvoir *Tout les membres de l'Organisation de Cesar Clown (anciens/actuels) et tout leur pouvoir *Arc Punk Hazard *Ryusoken *Wanted Merci beaucoup et a bientôt �� Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 7, 2015 à 15:02 (UTC) #PrayForParis RIP pour ces pauvres victimes de l attentat Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 14, 2015 à 10:35 (UTC) salut Emperor tu me faire une signaturePortgas D Roger (discussion) janvier 30, 2016 à 13:37 (UTC) Central Community Tu peux venir assez rapidement sur le Central ? C'est assez urgent... http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Actualité ADQ:25/03 mars 25, 2016 à 14:59 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:29/03 mars 29, 2016 à 11:57 (UTC) Aptitudes et compétences Lien : la page en question Dans la catégorie Haki vous dites " Le manga ne donne pas plus de précision sur ce pouvoir, et n'indique pas si cette capacité dépend d'une forme de Haki ou d'un Fruit du Démon." Nous pouvons affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un fruit du démon en effet dans le chapitre 821 Momonosuke et Luffy entende les voix du Ponéglyphes et de Zunisha que seul Gol D. Roger avait pu entendre lors de sa visite sur l’île il ne s'agît donc pas d'un fruit du démon. Cordialement et bon courage. Page Yomo Oy oy ! Je te préviens juste que j'ai finis la page Yomo, je te laisse la regarder afin de voir si elle est bien ;) Bye bye et merci ! 'Ton néo-disciple -' Skype Bonjour Jarjar ! Je suis désolé d'avance si je te dérange. Je veux juste te demander si tu as Skype, et si oui, pourrais-tu me le donner stp (en MP sur le tchat si tu veux) ? Car je pense que ce serait plus simple pour te poser des questions, pour me donner des conseils, etc. T'en penses quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas, je te comprendrai parfaitement ;) Merci ^^ ++ Ha ok, pas grave ^^ Non je n'ai malheureusement pas Facebook. Merci, bye !